Sacrificial Dog
by Sweet-Confessions
Summary: He was always sneaking out of the village. But this time, it cost him something. It was a give or take deal. Would he survive? HidanxKiba some Kakuzu. Crack pairing, written at 5 in the morning. Rape, Torture, major Hidan cussing, rada rada.


**Random one-shot I decided to do out of boredom! Yes, I know...the characters are crazy...**

**Anyways, I'm still working with violent writings...so forgive me if it's not...good enough. o.o**

**It's also 4 in the morning so...yeah. LOL...**

* * *

"Kiba! Kiba, wait up!" Naruto's voice rang in the dog's sensitive ears, his nose twitching as he turned his head around. The blonde-haired, blue eyed ninja made his way up to the Inuzuka, panting and obviously out of breath. Kiba had quite a habit of running when he moved around. Tilting his head, he looked at Naruto with confusion.

"Hey, Naruto. What's up? Did I forget something?" He asked. Just earlier, he had decided to enjoy a bowl of ramen with the little knucklehead and his partner Hinata. They'd just so happened to run into each other outside Ichiraku. Naruto lifted his head from his recovering state, holding out a dog-shaped wallet towards him. Blushing in embarassment, Kiba reached out for it.

"You forgot it on the counter when you left. You're lucky I didn't take the money, man. I'm seriously broke." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his blonde head. Kiba frowned, stuffing the wallet into his pocket. Akamaru, his large dog, barked at his side, as if impatient to continue on. The Inuzuka noticed this and gave Naruto a two-fingered salute.

"Thanks, Naruto. I'll see you later, alright?" He quickly ran off in a jog, following his companion that was nearly the same size as he, maybe even bigger. He'd never noticed the size difference anyway, seeg as he always hung out with the jolly little white pup. A smile spread over his face as the cool breeze hit his cheeks. It always made him feel active. "This is great, isn't it, Akamaru?!" He asked, receiving a loud woof in response from Akamaru himself. Laughing, Kiba ran up the village walls and jumped on top of the rim, looking over the village gate. "Ahhh...it shouldn't be too much of a big deal if we take a stroll. Wanna go, buddy?"

Once again, Akamaru barked in agreement, his tail wagging in excitement on the back of his rear end. Kiba grinned, reaching up to grab his tuft of fur, pulling himself onto the dog's back. "Quietly, now. They'll throw a fit if they catch us." Of course, Kiba was a very mischievious kid. Besides, they had no missions assigned until tomorrow. What harm would being absent for a few hours do to anyone? With extreme stealth, Akamaru hopped down from the village gates, their airbourne fall very silent. Once they'd landed, the dog took off into the trees, Kiba giving a groan of excitement from the smells around him. It wasnt the first time they'd sneaked out, though his companion seemed to be a little nervous about it the first few times.

After a long run, Akamaru finally came to a stop, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted. The Inuzuka climbed off of his back, inhaling deeply of the atmosphere. It was almost like pure ecstasy for the hound, seeing as he was one to be completely obssessed with nature. His bliss was interrupted by Akamaru's whines in his ear. "What is it boy?" He asked. The dog's nose pushed at his shoulder, tail wagging as he looked to the right. There was a fairly large pond of water, enough to convince the Inuzuka that he wanted to take a dip. As if responding to his master's face, Akamaru quickly ran forward, jumping into the water with a loud splash. "Hey! Wait for me, knucklehead!!!" Kiba cried, tossing off his shirt and shorts, leaving him in his boxers. He didn't care, they could be taken off after he was finished. His tanned skin was built, muscles bulky enough to make a girl drool, but not too big to look unattractive. He hopped into the freezing water, gasping as the cold bit at him quickly.

"OOOH, you didn't tell me it was cold!!!" He squeaked, wrapping his arms around himself as he glared at Akamaru, who seemed to be grinning. Sighing, Kiba pushed it aside with a laugh, splashing the dog in the face. Either way, he felt it was great to be outdoors. Unknown to the Inuzuka, trouble was not even a mile away.

"Oi! Fucking hell, Kakuzu! Leader told us to kill the fucking idiots and come back, not search around their fucking homes for money! It was your goddamned fault they were on our ass like that!!!" The silver-haired man yelled at his partner, gripping the 3-pronged scythe in his hand until his knuckles turned white. The green-eyed male stared at the vulgar Hidan, obviously annoyed.

"It was your fault for taking so long. I was getting bored while you decided they had to be killed slowly to appease your silly Jashin." He grumbled, crossing his stitched arms over his chest. Both were annoyed and tired with the exception of Hidan's added flaw.

"And he's not fucking satisfied! We aren't going back until I fucking satisfy Jashin-sama!" He spat, kicking a rock in the dirt. There was a rather hard tightness at his crotch, making the albino give a sleazy groan. "I need to fuck, dammit." Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Don't even think about stopping just so you can jack off, dumbshit. I'm not doing it." He answered before Hidan even had the chance to consider it. He cursed wildly at his partner in a surprisingly low voice. Suddenly, Kakuzu lifted his arm to stop Hidan's walking. As soon as the immortal opened his mouth to start ranting again, Kakuzu shushed him. "I think you just might get what you want, Hidan. Can't you hear that?" The loud splashing of the boy in the pond reached both of their ears.

"Shit, you're right." A grin slipped over Hidan's face. "Let's pay them a visit, shall we?" Just the thought of it made the Jashinist's cock throb under the tight clothing.

Akamaru's head shot up seconds later, sniffing at the air as his nose twitched. His teeth bared as he began to snarl a bit, making Kiba tilt his head in confusion. Something was bothering Akamaru...and he couldn't sense it. "What, boy?" He asked, wading over to the side of the pond, pulling himself out and standing up, brushing some of the wet brown locks from his face. His eyes narrowed, looking around the darkness of the trees. Even around midday, the forests always made it seem like night.

The white dog began to bark loudly now, jumping out of the water and pouncing into one of the bushes. Kiba blinked as his companion's butt wiggled, seeing as a squirrel ran out from the bush and up a large tree. He sighed with relief, laughing at the dog who finally pulled himself from the bush. "You scared me, Akamaru...don't do that." His eyes widened when he saw the threads wrapped around the dog's throat. Making what little noises he could, Akamaru called out to his master for help, which Kiba reached out to do.

Until something snagged his arm and slammed him into the ground. "Ohhhh, so we have a little fucking dog boy out all by himself, do we?" Kiba opened his eyes to a frightening looking man staring down at him. Out of the corner of his eye, another man came out of the trees, apparently being the one who was restraining his precious companion with some odd-looking threads. As he tried to lift himself up, the white-haired male brought his foot down on his chest, wagging his finger. "Ah-ah-ah...stay put, little pet." He grinned manically.

"Akamaru! Who the hell are you?! Let him go!" He protested as the dog comtinued to whimper at the tightening strings around his throat. Taking his foot off of the boy's ribs, Hidan gave him a hard kick in the side, making the boy gasp and groan as the pain shot up his side. Just those pitiful noises made Hidan moan, leaning down to grab the boy by the throat and lift him up.

"Look, puppy. Do as I fucking say and I won't let my partner strangle your damned mutt." He hissed into his ear, his tongue flicking out to lick the shell, sending waves of shivers down the Inuzuka's arms. it didn't take a genius to know what this man was planning. Kiba's eyes wandered over to Akamaru, still caught in the grasp of the man will emerald eyes. Before awaiting an answer, Hidan shoved the boy hard onto his back, throwing one leg over to straddle his waist, purring as he grabbed both of kiba's wrists and holding them above his head. "Hmm...very fucking willing." Kiba snarled at this, which earned him a hard slap to the face.

Leaning down, the Jashinist began to create a series of love bites around the boy's collarbone, his nails digging into his side as he ground their clothed members together. Kiba's face turned red, his body burning already at the rough touches. A yelp escaped his mouth as Hidan's teeth sunk deep into his collarbone, drawing blood which was gladly licked away. "Fucking...sick...bastard." He hissed, catching Hidan's attention.

"Ahh. A good dog listens to its master, so you don't fucking tell me you don't like it." He growled, his lavender eyes already noticing the bulge in Kiba's shorts. "Mmm...I swear to fucking Jashin, I'm going to tear you apart." Being lazy, he brought out a kunai from underneath the cloak, stroking the tip across the marks on Kiba's cheeks, the boy's eyes wide. "There we go. That's the look I like on my prey." He purred, digging the tip of the kunai into his cheek, tracing the lines of the marks as the male squirmed underneath him. "I said fucking stay!" He brought the kunai across his chest, slashing over the sternum, earning a cry from his victim.

"Uhn...you're...you're mad." Kiba panted as he watched his attacker toss off his cloak, revealing the defined and toned abs. Hidan brought the kunai to his neck, his eyes narrowed and raging with a fire.

"Let me put this to you straight, I am your fucking master and your the fucking dog, so shut your fucking mouth and do what I say!" He curled his fingers in Kiba's hair, digging into his scalp as he yanked him onto his knees, pulling his face towards the buldge in his pants. "Take them off, kid or the fucking pooch dies." With shaking hands and a whimper of hesitation, he reached up to grab at the man's waistband, feeling nails digging even deeper into his scalp at his slow movements. Quickly, he yanked the fabric off, exposing the large piece of flesh the other contained, hard and erect, already dripping with pre cum, and his eyes closed. "Open them, boy!" Hidan barked, which Kiba complied to quickly. "Let's get a fucking move on! Suck it, bitch!" He kneed the other in the stomach, making him gasp in pain and Hidan took this opportuity to thrust himself into his mouth.

The size of the man was determined way too big, making the Inuzuka gag and choke as the sadist moaned with bliss, moving the boy's head against his cock. Tears burned Kiba's eyes, the salty taste of the man tingling on his tongue as he reached up to grab his hips, his mouth working wonders like a suction cup. "Oh fuuuuck..." Hidan's grip in his hair tightened to a point where he was almost ripping the roots right from his head, his body shaking as he began to fuck his mouth in an animalistic fashion. "You better swallow when I cum, bitch!" He ordered in a shaky voice, followed by a loud groan. White seed spilled into the boy's mouth, making him gag once again as he finally freed himself from the man's grasp, covering his mouth with both hands as he forced the salty thick liquid down his throat.

"Ahh...good...dog..." He laughed, grabbing his throat once more and pressing him back into the dirt. "These are in the fucking way." He reached down to tear the boxers from Kiba's body, his eyes burning on the heat of the younger one's member. "Ha! Fucking knew it! Your hard, puppy!" He cooed, reaching down to grab his cock, making Kiba gasp as his hand began to jerk and twist on the base of his length. Kiba's mouth opened in a moan of both pain and pleasure, his back arching, his bucking into Hidan's grasp. "What a slut..." He chuckled, never thinking he'd use the term for a guy.

"Hidan, come on. Get this over with." Kakuzu said from the side. Hidan rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Fool! You don't know what you're fucking missing! Knock the damned animal out! Get over here and have some fucking fun!" He exclaimed, drinking in the expression on Kiba's face as Hidan continued to yank on his cock. "Hm...you're enjoying this too much..." He grabbed the kunai from the side, jabbing half of it into Kiba's side, making him yell out as he pulled it back just as quickly as he'd done it.

"Ow...stop it. You're hurting me!" The Inuzuka had finally gained some courage to say something, but it helped to no avail as the male simply squeezed his cock so hard, it brought more tears to his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hidan's grin widened. "Here, is this better?" Reaching around, he dropped the kunai, pushing both of the boy's legs into the air, giving him a full view of the forbidden area below his member.

"W-Wait..what are you-" Before he was able to finish, Hidan jabbed two dry fingers into his body, sending a jolt of pain through him, making him whimper and cry at his mercy. "Please...ah...stop..." Ignoring his cries, the sadist pulled out, thrusting back in once again. His cheeks drenched with tears at the pain, he whined out painfully, his teeth grinding together. Yanking his fingers out, Hidan shoved them in front of his face.

"You want it a little easier, bitch? I suggest you work that tongue of yours." He commanded, which Kiba answered with taking his fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over the digits, coating them in saliva as Hidan groaned with pleasure. Only giving him so much time, he pulled them away again, thrusting them deep into his body again, making large scissoring motions to stretch him. At his submissive, Kiba whined pitifully, his voice turning into a rather desperate squeak once the Jashinist had hit his prostate.

Grinning menacingly, Hidan prodded further, angling his fingers to thrust against Kiba's prostate until the Inuzuka was a moaning bitch underneath him. He couldn't help but laugh. "Look at you! You're fucking pitiful, it's so damned cute!" He pulled away, only seconds later to replace them with his cock, pressing against the tight hole that seemed to strain wit letting him pass.

"P-Please...d-don't..." Kiba's words proved futile as Hidan gave one brutal thrust, burying himself fully inside the male and catching his lips with his own to swallow that sweet scream. The pain was excrutiating, tearing the Inuzuka's walls in two with his large size. It didn't end there, Hidan began to move before he was able to adjust to the size, moving his body forward and backward as his continuous cries were devoured by the rapist.

It only took so long before the pain dispersed and Kiba was overcome with a high rush of pleasure, his body aching for more as his cries turned to moans. Smirking against his mouth, the immortal bit down hard on the boy's lip, drawing blood as he gave a yelp. He captured his lower lip, sucking hard at the blood as he pounded into his smaller body. "Mmm...take it, you fucking slut." He purred, lowering his lips back to his neck, licking and sucking. His cock tightened in the boy's body, his lower stomach pooling in a very slow motion. His thrusts were hard, merciless, brutal against the boy as he got off on his whimpers and groans.

Hissing after a moment, Hidan pulled away and out of his body. "Turn onto your stomach, whore! Like the little fucking dog you are!" At this point, Kiba's body was aroused, burning. He didn't want to be left this way but he didn't want to submit to it either. But Akamaru. Panting, he turned himself onto his stomach, lifting his bottom into the air, his arms stretched out in front of him. Hidan laughed. "Good boy!" He grabbed his hips, giving a hard slap. "Come on now...tell me you want me to fuck you." The Inuzuka's eyes widened.

"I...don't...wanna." He whimpered, clenching his fists as he felt another hard slap. one hand reached down to grasp his short hair, pulling him onto his hands and knees.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you, bitch!" He snarled, digging his long nails into the boy's thighs. Closing his eyes, Kiba muttered the words. "What?! Can't hear you, bitch!"

"FUCK ME!!!" He screamed, Hidan's cock burying itself balls deep only seconds later as they both moaned out. Releasing his hair, Hidan grasped his hips in both hands, slamming into Kiba's prostate with no mercy given. Behind the boy's closed eyes, he heard the voice.

"Oho! Finally decided to join, did you, dumbfuck?!" Kiba opened his eyes to find the other man standing in front of him, his large member already pulled out in front of his face. Shaking his head, Kiba refused until Hidan's palm hit his back, hard. "DO IT, FUCKING WHORE!!!" He roared as he yelped. Kakuzu took it to himself to lift the boy's head by grabbing his hair and shoving his cock deep into his mouth. Akamaru...where did he put Akamaru? The dog had passed out in the same spot he was being held, which relieved Kiba. But now...

His stomach began to tighten, his legs trembling as the two thrust into him. Hidan seemed to notice this and reached around to grip the base of his member. "Don't cum yet, puppy!" This blocked Kiba's release, making it more uncomfortable for him as he dug his fingers into the dirt ground, waiting for the two to come close to their own release. Within a few hard thrusts, Hidan let him go and hissed. "Oh fucking hell..." The stitched man aboved groaned as well, his eyes squeezing closed as he shot his own seed into the Inuzuka's mouth, Hidan releasing deep in the bowels of his body, and the boy screaming into orgasm himself.

Both members quickly left the exhausted body of the Inuzuka, letting him collaspse in a heap in the dirt, sex, and blood. With hard pants, Hidan reached down to grab his shoulder, flipping him onto his back. "...Hmm...you were good, puppy. Sorry you have to die now." Kiba's mouth hung open, his heart racing wildly in his chest as Hidan grabbed his scythe, using the pole's end to tilt the boy's head. "Good fuck." Before he was able to start anything, they heard noises in the woods. Voices.

"Shit, Hidan. We need to go." Kakuzu snapped, fixing himself as Hidan groaned. "No time for you to do all that! We need to leave! Now!"

"Ugh, shit...forgive me, Jashin-Sama..." He leaned down towards Kiba's face, who looked near unconcious. "You got off lucky...little whore puppy." He stood up, pulling on his pants and snagging his cloak from the ground as he quickly followed after his partner into the forest. Turning onto his side, which was still wounded, Kiba caught notice of his dog coming to, shaking its head as it turned to him. Akamaru whined pitifully, crawling over to his master's side and laying protectively beside him. Kiba managed to find a chuckle in his voice.

"G-Good boy...Akamaru..." He whispered as the voices came nearer and his eyes caught those of a certain blue-eyed friend and others before he passed out next to his friend.

* * *

**TOTALLY ON CRACK WHEN I CAME UP WITH THE CHARACTERS TO USE!!! I couldn't kill Kiba in the end, I'd probably bawl my eyes out. Dx**

**Seriously, I started at 5 in the morning and finished at 8:22 in the morning. . Okay, so I know it was a little odd, but I wanted to try something new. Bite me, this is my first real yaoi sex! D8 Eh, anyway, hope you liked seeing a new random...crack couple. o.o Review plz!**


End file.
